Higher than the Empire state
by Prumery
Summary: Take a hit and leave. That was Alfred's plan. But Gilbert wants him to quit. Like hell he is.


He knocked on the door like he always did.

He answered the door like he always did.

Every Thursay, Saturday and Monday.

Those days he'd light up the blunt and pass it to Alfred and slowly make the nerves go away. The ones from stressing from school and trying to get good grades and trying to keep up to everything.

Gilbert knew him. Gilbert knew him inside and out because of this. He knew him like a book. He knew what buttons to press, what to say, how to relax him.

During passing periods, Gilbert would slip him a bite of a brownie and Alfred would swallow it and relax. His body numbed and he felt better. He felt better because his life was empty. Empty... It was moving of his joints and moving of his brain. Nothing connected to him anymore.

He had thought that his life was okay, and that just working harder would have made him feel better. But this...

Gilbert smiled as he opened the door to the basement and Alfred descended into the darky and gloomy room of the older male. He knew this room to well, as every week they hotboxed it. Gilbert's parents were only there once a month and that was always on Mondays.

Alfred only told his parents that he was studying. They believe him. They always did.

He sat down and pulled out some money, handing it to the albino who took it and shoved it into a small little aluminium box. He knew that the man was saving money for his own place. He was saving money to go to college because his parents knew about him being gay and didn't want to pay for his education. They didn't expect him to do well.

He was already paying for two years at a Uni on the other side of the country. He was good.

Only he had drugs.

So he was going to stop doing them, and get his shit together.

But as he looked at the blonde as his lips wrapped around the small bong and took a hit, he knew that he couldn't leave without the young man. The blonde had rubbed off too much on him, and he knew that the boy couldn't live without his drugs.

The boy was going to need to ween from it.

"I'm gonna give you less."

Gilbert pulled out a twenty and handed it to Alfred who jumped and was angered.

"What?"

Gilbert sighed.

"Kid, i'm graduating this year. I'm leaving you for another year and i can get you good dealers... But you're a good kid. You've always been a good kid, and this is fucking your chances in life up."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Alfred smacked his hand and stood up.

"I'm not doing that shit, you fucker."

Gilbert winced at the language that the boy caught from him.

"Look, Alfred-"

Alfred punched his arm.

"Just get me high. Just make me forget that i need to be a good boy and let me relax. Don't remind me that i need to stay good." Alfred hissed and Gilbert rubbed his arm as he felt there might be a bruise. Alfred sat down and grabbed the bong.

Gilbert sighed and pulled out a humidifier and put some weed. He put a towel underneath the door and then sat beside the blonde who took a last puff of the bong and then looked at Gilbert.

He blew smoke in the albino's face and Gilbert hissed. Like the first time they got high. The first time that Alfred was ruined by Gilbert.

Everything he touched was ruined.

Gilbert stared at Alfred as he laid back and gave out a deep sigh.

"I love this."

Gilbert glared at Alfred as he lolled his head and took in deep breaths. Gilbert was starting to feel his buzz and he glared at Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"... You have to stop..."

Alfred turned and looked at him. He hissed.

"I've been doing this for a year. It has been making my grades go higher and i'm not having anxiety attacks. This is good... for me..."

Alfred was beginning to slur and Gilbert knew that he would be giggling in a couple of minutes.

Gilbert was angry.

"Alfred... you're amazing... You need to stop about this."

Alfred glared at him and then laughed. He began to laugh so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks and Gilbert was so angry. So angry.

He smacked Alfred.

Alfred paused. His eyes widened as he turned back to stare at Gilbert, who breathed and then sighed.

"Alfred-"

He said, but he was cut by a punch in the mouth. His head was thrown to the side and Alfred stared at him with tears in his eyes. His breathing was heavy and he was wobbling a little, and he knew that he was getting higher with every breath.

Gilbert swore as Alfred began to throw punches at him. He knew the younger man was strong, but he wasn't as strong as Gilbert. So when Alfred swung a certain way and in anger , Gilbert swung a punch back, Alfred's eyes widened, his breathe left his mouth and he fell over.

He coughed and Gilbert wiped away blood from his mouth. Alfred held his stomach and curled into a fetal position. His eyes filled with tears and there was a light breathing from his side.

"Alfred..."

Gilbert leaned down to touch him and the blonde hissed. But his movements were groggy and slow and he knew that he was higher than cloud nine at the moment.

He went to turn off the machine and then came back to the young man on the sofa, who was wheezing gently. Gilbert touched him again and Alfred made a noise.

"You hate me, like everyone else..."

Gilbert said nothing, as he knew the kid would talk now.

"You hate me because i'm loud. Because I eat to much. Because i'm smart, but i study so hard that my brain hurts. Because i'm fat, because girls like me, because i'm disgusting. Because i'm horrible. Because i'm gay."

Gilbert froze and stared at the blonde who was close to tears.

Gilbert blushed and grabbed a brownie, shoving it into the boys mouth to shut him up. Alfred swallowed and Gilbert shoved another one, making Alfred's mouth fill up and his eyes fill with tears.

In a couple of minutes the blonde's blue eyes were red and he was looser and laying across the sofa. Gilbert was smiling and he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Gilbert... Gilbert i think i love you..." Alfred whispered and Gilbert felt his face burn. He felt his inhibitions begin to fade as the drugs set in and he gently leaned down and kissed him. Softly. Softly, ever so softly.

His lip were soft. They were still as Gilbert's pressed against them. The albino began to pull away, feeling slightly rejected when Alfred moaned and brought him back into a kiss.

Gilbert had kissed a lot of people. He's kissed a lot of girls and boys. But they've never clicked like this. They've never felt so soft, and warm, and inviting.

Gilbert felt Alfred smile gently and his arms lazily wrapped around Gilbert's neck and he moaned into Gilbert's kiss.

Gilbert's knew this was wrong. He knew it.

He had taken too much from the young man. He'd taken every single sense of innocence from him, and this..

Alfred mewled as Gilbert slide him into his lap. The drugs where too thick in his system to even care about consequences. All he could think about was Alfred sliding in his lap and gently rubbing himself against Gilbert.

He was so cautious. So careful about what he was doing. Gilbert couldn't think of a reason for that, so he kept kissing him. It felt good against his lips, and the drugs had made his feelings potetent and he was moaning louder than when he was with other women.

Alfred made his head blur and his body go numb. His lips brough him a certain feeling in his gut that made him want it until he couldn't have it anymore.

He loved Alfred. That was it.

Alfred moaned and Gilbert was close. He picked him up, his palms cupping his nice rear and bring him closer to him. Closer and rubbing himself against him, making Alfred pull away and breathe and then smile.

"I like this..."

Gilbert grinned and kissed him harder. He laid him down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He undid his pants and kicked them off. Alfred laid quietly, not saying anything and not wanting to say anything. He was buzzed and was happy. He was so happy.

He felt something begin to unbutton his shirt and he mewled. His mouth was open slightly and he giggled.

"Gilbert..."

Gilbert looked down at him with red eyes and he gently kissed the boy's lips. He softly touched his stomach and chest and he trailed down kisses down his chest as he unbuttoned it and showed Gilbert delicious tan skin.

"Alfred..." He whispered back as he pulled down his pants and saw the boy's cock spring up. It was a decent size, and it was strangely cute. The swollen head stared at him and he gently put his thumb over the opening. A couple of beads of precum dripping down his shaft and finger, making Alfred let out a pitched cry.

"Gilllberrrttt..." He dragged his r's and he growled gently. Alfred was blushing and fisting the sheets. His face and chest began to shade a slow shade of red and Gilbert smiled as he saw the freckles turn darker.

He gently lapped at the tip and rubbed the teen's balls, feeling the soft skin. He felt the boy shiver gently and the balls of his feet smack against the albino's back.

Gilbert felt the boy's cock slip into his mouth and Alfred cried out. Gilbert dug his hand into his own boxers and gently began to rub his own cock. He felt the pulsing in between his legs and the soft skin rub against his palm. His eyes lidded as he bobbed his head slowly onto Alfred's cock, tasting him and feeling his moans as he thrusted and fisted his hair.

"I love you, I love you, Gilbert..." Alfred repeated over and over and his face was turning redder and redder when he pulled his hair so hard Gilbert felt a burning at his skull.

He pulled back before thick spurts of come were thrown at his face and he licked some that landed on his lips. Alfred mewled gently and he shivered.

"Gil... Gilbert..." He murmured and Gilbert stared down at him. He kicked off the last of his clothing and grabbed a lubricant bottle from his nightstand. He stared at Alfred as he gently rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs.

Gilbert was still horny and he felt the swell of his cock begining to annoy him. So he gently opened Alfred's legs and stared down at him.  
Alfred's eyes connected to his and Gilbert swallowed gently.

"Have... Have you done this before?" Gilbert said gently and Alfred giggled and made a noise that sounded like a yes. Gilbert felt a pang of jealousy, but brushed it off and squeezed some lubricant on his cock and fingers.

He had never had anal sex before, but he had learned how to give oral to both female and male. Usually, he got paid. Some of his costumers found him attractive enough to pay a couple hundred for a quick suck. He'd have sex with woman and was always safe. Men, he never really thought about taking or giving.

But Alfred... was different.

So he gently prodded at Alfred, making him squirm gently and make small noises. Gilbert was thrusting his fingers harder and Alfred made noises of distress. He thought that maybe it had been a while for the young man, so he began to scissor as gently as he could.

Alfred mewled again and his eyes locked with Gilbert's and stared at him as he pulled out his fingers and replaced his digits with the head of his cock. Slowly he pushed into his warm heat, staring at Alfred as his eyes watered and he bit his lip.

"All the way... Please..."

Alfred's tears rolled down his chubby cheeks and Gilbert swallowed back a moan. He was tight and warm and Gilbert was trying so hard to go slow.

But god he felt amazing.

Alfred gently breathed and his leg kicked. He dug his fingers into the sheets and turned away from Gilbert as he bent forward and completly sheathed himself inside the young man.

"Alfred, you're fucking gorgeous."

Alfred mewled and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and brought him in to a sloppy kiss that made Gilbert's head swim and his cock throb.

His hips thrusted and his eyes rolled into his head as Alfred tightened around him and brought him into him. Gilbert thrusted faster and faster making Alfred let out moans and squeak. Gilbert was growling and moaning along with him as he thrusted and dug his face into his neck.

His body was tingling with pleasure as he rutted against Alfred's tight entrance. He could feel every single goosbump on his skin tingling with ecstacsy and Alfred was purring and moaning underneath him deliciously. His mouth was at his ear and he woul suckle underneath his ear and tighten his thighs to tighten his cock.

Gilbert was sobbing in pleasure. All the other women he'd have, they were never this good.

Gilbert felt his cock dripping on his stomach, making it slide against his muscles. He could feel the sticky cum smear across his stomach as he pushed again and again.

His nails dug into Alfred's back and the blonde let out a whimper.

"Al..Almost..."

Gilbert moaned louder and pulled back, kissing the young man. Suddenly Alfred let out a cry and Gilbert stiffened as he felt him tighten painfully.

"AH..AH!" Alfred arched his back and Gilbert stared at him as he stopped. His eyes were filled with tears and he roughly grabbed Gilbert's hair, looking at him again.

"Hit that spot."

Gilbert smirked and then slammed into him. Alfred let out a blood curdling scream and Gilbert held himself as Alfred made noises and arched his back, trying to ride his orgasm.

Gilbert was so close to finishing so as Alfred stopped flailing he thrusted hard into him, making Alfred cry out and shake his head.

"s-st-stop! ow!"

Gilbert let out a loud moan.

"I'm almost... t-there..." Gilbert cursed in german and he felt Alfred stare at him as he held his waist bruisingly and dug his nails into his soft skin. He finished and Alfred let out a small whimper as the albino's cum began to fill him up generously. Since he was still young, he had thick amounts.

Gilbert was breathing heavily, and Alfred stared at him with still glazed eyes. Gilbert opened his eyes and smiled gently at him. He then kissed him hard. Roughly, but as lovingly as he could.

Alfred murmured something and Gilbert pulled back to let him talk. But his eyes were closing slowly and Gilbert slowly pulled out of the young man, making him let out a squeak.

Alfred's eyes closed and Gilbert fixed him so he was laying down correctly. He finished cleaning himself and Alfred, and then slipped under the small sheet with the boy.

Alfred was snoring quietly and Gilbert felt his sticky sking rub against his as he slept.

He then felt bad about not sleeping with him sober. Sure, it was the best sex he's ever had, but it would have felt better if he had been sober.

And then he thought about what he was going to do.

He was wanting to leave across the country for college. But what about Alfred?

The young man was stuck here because his parents couldn't let go. He knew this.

But he was... dare he say it?

He's... in love with him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred, making him groan.

"Gilbert..."

He smiled and kissed his neck.

Maybe Alfred would come with him.

* * *

Alfred's eyes slowly opened as he realized he had passed out. His eyes were dry and his mouth was thick in saliva. He felt pain up his backside and his body felt limp. He was relaxed, but...

It hurt.

Slowly, he turned around and snuggled against something warm. The warm thing made a noise, moved, and then wrapped arms around him.

Muscular arms.

Soft arms.

Arms that smelled like axe and gunpowder and weed.

His eyes snapped open and Gilbert's sleeping face appeared. His face was a small tinge of red and he was...

Alfred looked down.  
Naked...

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest as he suddenly felt something... slightly squishy and soft press against his thigh, and he felt Gilbert's naked lower body brush against his.

Alfred was turning redder and redder by the second. He pulled his arm out from underneath his face and then moved it to his backside. He gently pressed his palm against his backside and felt a sharp, throbbing pain go up his backside.

Alfred felt tears rush into his eyes and a sharp sniffle made Gilbert's eyes flutter open and then look at Alfred.

"Morning..."

Alfred bit his lip. It had been an entire 12 hours. He had come here at 9...

Gilbert froze as he saw Alfred begin to cry silently. His tears rolled down his cheeks and hit his pillow. Gilbert then knitted his brows.

"Al...?"

Alfred felt memories rush into his head from yesterday. How wonderful it felt to have Gilbert inside him. How good it felt. How wonderful it sounded when Gilbert said his name.

Alfred covered his face and sobbed.

"Alfred?!" Gilbert grabbed Alfred, who struggled and fought back.  
"You god damn idiot!" Alfred sobbed and cried, but had to stop and hold his backside as it hurt. He dug his face into the pillow and sobbed.

Gilbert began to freak out. He had no idea what he had done, and didn't know how to make it better.

Alfred only cried silently, and then opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert.

"I... I've never..."

Gilbert's eyes widened...

"You are...I mean... You were a vir-"

"Yes." Alfred said as he began to cry again. He then felt Gilbert move him and Gilbert placed him into his lap.

Alfred stiffened as he felt the man's lower half rub against him. He remembered what he had done yesterday and he began to cry again. It had been inside him and made him feel complete and..

"Alfred, god damn it i'm sorry." Gilbert whispered and and kissed his cheek over and over again. He felt Alfred squirm and try to fight with him.

"No, Gilbert... I'm..." Alfred froze as Gilbert gently rubbed his back and kissed underneath his ear. Alfred began to purr gently and he felt his face light up.  
"I'm sorry, Alfred. I should have waited until you were sober..."

Alfred felt tears drip down his eyes as he thought about what he did. He did feel a little betrayed that the man had had sex with him without much of a fight, but he also...

Love the fact that his lower body burned from yesterday. He loved the fact that Gilbert had been saying his name and loved him last night. Though he might not like Alfred that way... He felt cared about.

Alfred mewled as Gilbert rubbed out a certain knot and he moved against Gilbert, making him stop.  
"Don't move so much, we're still naked..." Gilbert whispered and then rubbed another knot. Alfred moaned loudly.

"Can i lay down then?"

"Sure."

Alfred moved, freezing suddenly as he felt something slosh out of him. He shuddered and then felt something sticky drip out of him. Gilbert stared at him and then his eyes flickered to his waist.

"Are... you going to take care of that?"

Alfred blushed really hard and got up, limping heavily to the bathroom. Gilbet looked at the sheets and then noticed that there was blood where the younger man had bent at.

He changed the sheets quickly and then waited as Alfred flushed and gently limped out of bathroom and had more tears roll down his cheeks.

"There's... blood..." Alfred said quietly as he walked to Gilbert and sat in his lap. Gilbert sighed and kissed his neck.  
"I'm sorry. I did it too hard... and... Sorry..." Alfred purred and Gilbert laid him on the bed. He stared at the nice curve of his backside and flushed darkly.

He gently rubbed away knots and Alfred smiled gently.

"Gilbert...?"

"Hm?"

Gilbert said gently a little later as both of them laid together. Alfred didn't even feel like getting high.  
"I'm going to stop smoking."

Gilbert turned to him and smiled wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you have to promise me something..." Alfred said gently and Gilbert knitted his brows.

"What is it?"

Alfred got onto his waist and then rutted gently against him. Gilbert let out a gently moan and his eyes were blown with lust. Alfred smiled.

"Switch it with this..."

Alfred smiled and then squeaked when Gilbert thrusted upward.

"My pleasure."


End file.
